Telling Sig
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Izumi has something very important to tell her husband. . . if she can do it before the rest of the people in town get to him. Izumi/Sig for Izumi's Apprentice.


**Telling Sig**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

**AN: Oneshot fic for Izumi's Apprentice who wanted another Sig/Izumi fic. This was requested a long time ago. I'm working on other requests so if you have one out there I've likely got it on my computer working on it. **

**

* * *

**

**Telling Sig**

A hand adorned with a white rubber glove waved up and back down in front of Izumi Curtis's face but the small action didn't register to the woman. If the doctor with her would hazard a guess, he would say that she wasn't exactly aware of her current location or that he was even in the room.

"Missis Curtis," he waited a moment, "Mrs. Curtis did you hear what I said?"

Izumi nodded and directed her gaze toward the doctor. Her lips quirked upward, finally acknowledging that she knew where she was.

"Are you sure that what you said is true? We tried so hard and finally gave up. Now you . . . are you sure? There's no post falsitive? I mean false positive."

The doctor shook his head. "No false positive. In about eight more months, you are going to have a new addition to the family. Judging by your physical health, I say it will be a perfectly healthy baby and a tough little thing to boot.

"Better believe it," she said.

(-)

On the way home, Izumi couldn't keep the large smile off her face. She vaguely noticed that people were looking at her oddly. They quickly scurried out of her way as if she were wearing a menacing look on her face instead of a happy one.

She went around to the back of their shop and through the gate toward their door. Taking a deep breath, she rested her hand on the doorknob and entered her home through the kitchen entrance. She had to tell Sig first thing.

"Cow incoming!" she heard Mason yell. She turned toward his voice to see a huge hunk of beef flying toward her, she ducked and turned as she saw her husband easily catch it and pound it down on the table. A grin crossed her lips; he was extremely sexy when he lifted large slabs of bovine.

She began opening her mouth when he turned to her. "We have an order for one hundred and fifty steaks."

"Do we even have that many?"

"No, I just put in for an order and have to go get it after I get this cut."

"When do you need them done by?"

"Tomorrow morning. It's for a wedding. Their butcher cancelled on them last minute."

"What kind?"  
"T-Bone."

"Are they mad?"

"They're rich."

"Yep, they're mad." She sighed. "One hundred and fifty T Bones by tomorrow morning. How many do we have now?"

"About thirty-two so far."

She nodded. "Toss me the cleaver and I'll cut. That way you can go get them," she said. She was upset that her news would have to wait but with a baby on the way, they couldn't very well stall a job like this.

Mason ran out of the room quickly. "Wait! I think it would be better for Izumi to go!" he said, urgently.

"Why?" Izumi asked.

"You know I never go to pick up the beef," she said.

"But you should!" he said with a huge smile. "It's so exciting!"

"It's raw beef."

"Um… Yes! Exactly! Doesn't it excite you to know that soon those large slabs of beef will soon turn into large steaks when you cut them and then you will sell them and make money and everyone around here will have a nice steak that they can eat and enjoy greatly?"

Izumi and Sig stared at him, blinking once. "Do you need some time off?" Sig asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Then go back there to see if there is another side of beef."

Mason sighed and nodded dejectedly before going back into the cooler.

Sig threw the cleaver to her right side, she easily catching it at its wooden handle with her hand. She walked up to him and he bent down to kiss her.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," he said and left the shop. She cut and wrapped the steaks before sitting them aside in a stack. Eight more steaks were all ready to go. She was surprised at how winded she was after what she previously deemed to be a simple task. She sat down on a stool in front of the counter and took a deep breath.

"I found one more side! Do you want me to bring it out?" Mason yelled from the cooler room.

"Let me take a short break. Come and get these to stack with the rest."

Mason walked into the room. "You are taking a break?"

She ignored the oddly amused tone in his voice and kept her gaze focused down on her lap. "Yes, I need a break."

"Well, it's very good you are taking a break, very very good indeed. Breaks are good."

"What is wrong with you toda . . ." she trailed off when she looked up at him and She looked up at him and saw the grin he had plastered on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"Well. . . um. . . Doctor Baker is . . . well he's my uncle and . . . "

Her eyes widened. "You know!"

"Yes."

"He's not supposed to tell. What happened to patient confidentiality?"

"Well, my uncle wasn't the one that called me…"

"Then who in the hell did?"

"My aunt."

"How did she know?"

"I have no idea," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Izumi sighed.

Mason frowned. "I'm really sorry. My uncle tries to keep her out of his office but she always manages to find a way to listen in."

"Oh shit! Does Sig know yet? Did you tell him?"

"No, he's clueless. It's your place to tell him. That's why I didn't want him going to the slaughterhouse to get more beef. I was afraid tha—"

Izumi rushed out of the butcher shop before he could finish his sentence.

"Howdy there Sig? How many do you need?" the old man asked as soon as Sig walked into the tiny office situated outside the main slaughter room. He looked down at his form.

"Fourteen," Sig said without any hesitation.

"Okay four. . ." the man raised his head and laughed. "Business going well there Sig?"

"Someone ordered a hundred and fifty steaks, T-bones."

"I'll take that as a yes. I think I have enough." The old man stood and started to speak again but his wife came into the room.

"Sig! How are you?" she said happily.

Sig raised an eyebrow, unused to the way the woman was acting toward him. Usually she just smiled and quietly left when she saw him. "I'm fine."

"Congratulations! When I heard the news I was just thrilled for you two!"

Sig's already plastered features of bewilderment became even more defined. "Congratulations?"

"On your expected delivery!"

"It's just beef."

The woman took a step back. "Beef! How could you call a blessed event like a baby beef! How hor—"

"Baby?" he cut her off, his mouth dropping open. "What do you mean baby?"

She huffed and placed two hands on her hips. "Of course baby . . . wait . . . you act like you don't know that Izumi is pregnant."

Sig grabbed a nearby chair to catch his balance, cracking the top of it with his strong grasp. "Bab… Izumi is preg . . ." He turned and rushed out of the slaughterhouse and cannonballed down the street. Large waves of dust and dirt sailed into the air behind him as he ran across the tan earth. People turned their heads quickly as he ran by.

"Mommy! That truck was going so fast!" a little boy said.

"Yes dear," she said, "when you get older I don't want you driving that fast."

"Okay mommy!"

Sig turned up the street that led to his house, he grabbed the lamppost at the corner to avoid heading into one of the buildings instead courtesy of the wide turn.

"What is that coming," said one of the men standing at the pub.

"It's a truck."

"No, it's a bulldozer."

Sig ran by them. "Oh it's just Sig," they said before turning and going back into the bar as if the man running at such high speed was nothing unusual.

Sig turned up another street and felt something run past him, a smaller stream of dust kicking up behind the person. He came to a stop, sliding several feet in the dirt, and heard the other person do the same.

Turning he saw his wife standing there. "Why are you running so fast?" they asked in unison.

"I . . . I . . . Are you going to have a baby?"

Izumi nodded.

"You are sure?"

"Yes," she said, "the doctor said he had little doubts. And considering my physical condition it should be a healthy baby. So ready or not, here we go."

"I've never been more ready."

"Yeah, me either."

* * *

**AN: I ended it here because it's bittersweet since we all know what happens with Izumi and her baby already. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
